Not Him or He and He
by synstropezia
Summary: Bukan kamu, dia maupun dia, cinta tidak melulu terbalas karena rupanya; terlalu mencintai membuat mereka sekadar tahu untuk memberi tanpa menerima. OdaDaz/OdaAngo/ChuuAku.
1. OdaDaz

**Not Him or He and He**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka****  
****  
Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: OdaDaz**

Langkah dua pemuda menjadi satu-satunya lagu yang mengalun di puncak malam. Mereka baru menjauhkan langkah dari Bar Lupin–tempat biasa menongkrong kala sibuk mereda sampai jari lupa cara berhitung. Sebenarnya, ada seorang lagi yang juga mengobrolkan rupa-rupa hal–ia pergi duluan usai meneguk jus tomat dan bertukar beberapa kalimat, jadilah tidak pulang bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya juga kalau boleh mengaku, jalan pulang mereka bertiga lain arah apa lagi tujuan. Namun, bagi Oda Sakunosuke yang malam itu wajahnya agak merah, menemani Dazai Osamu pulang telah menjadi rutinitas tanpa melewatkan satu kehadiran pun. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah dan mustahil meminta begituan. Dia sendiri mengaku sukarela setiap ditanya oleh wajah-wajah penasaran yang selalu mempertanyakan alasannya.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu saat lewat gang ini." Diam bukanlah pribadi yang dimilikinya. Apa pun rasa dan kalimat dalam benak, semua akan diucapkan tanpa terkecuali.

"Saat kamu pulang bersama Nakahara-_san_ kemarin?" Oda ingat walau samar. Seorang beridentitas Nakahara Chuuya diceritakan mabuk berat dan sebagai rekannya, Dazai wajib mengantar dia pulang.

"Padahal tidak kuat, tetapi minumnya banyak sampai tambah. Di perjalanan pulang dia berteriak 'aku pasti membunuhmu!' sampai orang-orang berlari ketakutan. Karena Chuuya sangat menyusahkan, aku membawanya pulang ke apartemenku."

"Pantas kalian lewat gang. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Salah, Odasaku~ Seharusnya kamu menanyakan itu padaku. Bengkak di pipiku ini karena ditonjok sama Chuuya," keluh Dazai menunjuk luka yang dimaksud. Untung dia baik hati sehingga berhenti mengungkitnya pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kamu pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Hanya sedikit iseng, kok. Aku meninggalkan Chuuya dan bersembunyi terus bikin gaduh. Kemudian dia teriak, 'HOI DAZAI, DI MANA KAU?!' dengan panik. Saat aku menampakkan wajah dia malah memukulku. Apa maksudnya coba?"

"Nakahara-_san_ mungkin berpikir kamu telah diculik dan yang menampakkan diri adalah musuh."

"Chuuya juga bilang begitu. Katanya, 'aku menghajar musuh yang menculikmu kemarin. Jadi, berterima kasihlah padaku'. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan wajah musuh dan rekannya sendiri, untuk apa aku berterima kasih."

"Kalian benar-benar akrab, ya." Bukan kali pertama Dazai akan menghela napas dan mencibir jika seseorang berpendapat demikian. Lebih-lebih Oda mengucapkannya penuh ketulusan.

"Meski, ya ... mengisengi Chuuya memang seru. Aku pernah menempelkan bekas permen karet di kursinya yang kulumur lagi menggunakan lem. Karena sulit dilepas, dia terpaksa pulang dengan permen karet menempel di pantat dan ditertawakan orang-orang."

"Aku kaget dia sabar." Duet _soukoku _diresmikan setahun lalu. Dalam 365 hari yang dibagi menjadi bulan dan dipecah lagi ke 24 jam per hari, entah berapa ratus keisengan yang Dazai perbuat jika ditotalkan seluruhnya.

"Sabarnya tidak ikhlas menurutku. Aku minta tolong untuk membuatkan laporan, tetapi Chuuya malah cerewet dan marah-marah menyuruhku mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Laporan memang harus dikerjakan sendiri, bukan? Tugas eksekutif pasti sangat banyak."

"Tetapi di awal kita sudah sepakat kalau Chuuya mengerjakan laporan dan aku merevisi." Bohong jelas. Kenyataannya Dazai justru menganggur dan asyik bermain PSP daripada terjaga di meja kerja.

"Saat Chuuya menolak mengerjakan laporanku, aku bilang akan membelikannya _wine _dan dia langsung menurut. Coba Odasaku tebak kelanjutannya~"

"Kamu tidak membelikannya?"

"Tepat sekali! Aku hanya mencampur air putih dengan pewarna dan memberikannya pada Chuuya. Tetapi dia pingsan setelah itu. Kata bos keracunan minuman."

"Jangan bilang kamu salah kasih."

"Odasaku memang mengerti aku~ Ternyata itu pewarna tekstil yang sengaja kubeli untuk percobaan bunuh diri, tetapi malah tertukar."

"Lalu, lalu ... Chuuya juga ..."

Cerewet dan menyebalkannya Nakahara Chuuya menjadi topik yang mengisi kosong udara namun menghampakan sepotong hati. Tidakkah Dazai sadar ada diam yang ingin dicintai seperti celoteh-celoteh riang itu? Diperhatikan oleh kalimatnya dan merasai cinta seturut arah jarum jam–penuh tanpa pengecualian?

Oda merasa bodoh karena secemburu ini. Siapa dirinya sampai kecewa akan masa lalu yang bukan tentang mereka begitupun nanti? Dazai berhak bahagia dengan mencintai pilihannya. Kesenangan orang dewasa justru menjatuhkan diri pada keputusan anak muda yang dilandasi ketulusan, bukan?

"Tetapi, yang paling aku suka saat Chuuya bilang, 'jangan sembarangan pergi'. Dia memang _tsundere_ akut ternyata." Senyumnya mungkin tengah membingkai kebahagiaan yang lucunya Oda pahami–bahkan, tiada sekali pengertiannya gagal menumbuhkan pemahaman.

* * *

_**Apa pemahaman memang hadir untuk membahagiakan orang lain dan memaksa kita menerima apa adanya, baik suka maupun benci?**_

* * *

"Pasti rasanya menyenangkan ketika jatuh cinta." Kenapa dia bilang? Peluangnya menipis bahkan hilang jika demikian.

"Jatuh cinta, ya ... aku jadi ingin meminta saran."

"Tentu. Kamu boleh menanyakan apa pun."

"Odasaku pasti tahu _soukoku _dibentuk karena kemampuanku untuk menetralisir _corruption_ milik Chuuya. Karena itu, dia jadi berutang nyawa padaku."

"Apa dengan alasan itu, aku boleh menjadikannya milikku?"

Sebelah mata itu menjadi malam kedua yang Oda saksikan dengan kejut. Mafia memang kejam. Para manusianya dipaksa berhenti merasai kemanusiaan seperti cinta, belas kasih, kebaikan dan ketulusan yang diharuskan menjadi kebalikannya. Dazai boleh menyembunyikan segalanya dalam keriangan. Namun, apa yang terkatakan oleh gelap pandang itu adalah suara dari darahnya yang menggantikan hati untuk bertindak melalui mata.

Kemanusiaan tidak memaknai cinta sebagai paksaan. Rasa tersebut mekar dengan kerelaan yang mengizinkan dua hati menjadi satu dalam tuju, sepakat akan kebersamaan entah bersukaria, berdukacita dan lainnya. Jika salah seorang melangkah sementara yang lain enggan, mereka bukanlah saling melainkan paling dalam mencintai–hanya tahu meruntuhkan interaksi dan mengeruhkan rasa.

'Kesenangan orang dewasa menjatuhkan diri pada keputusan anak muda yang dilandasi ketulusan', Oda mengulang kalimat tersebut karena pada hakikatnya, melupakan adalah inti jiwa manusia. Dazai ada untuk bahagia–setidaknya ia bisa memaknai cinta dengan hati dan membahagiakan Chuuya tanpa memaksakan kehendak.

"Alasanmu seharusnya lebih tulus, Dazai." Rambut ikalnya dielus lembut. Eksekutif muda itu tersadarkan dari niat busuk yang semula menenggelamkannya.

"Contohnya? Entah kenapa aku tidak paham."

"Misalnya seperti mencintai karena kepribadian. Aku juga melakukannya pada anak-anak."

"Heee ...~ Tetapi Odasaku, rasanya contohmu kurang pas. Atau begini saja, kamu jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Anggukan diberi sebagai jawaban. Senyum usil Dazai entah bagaimana memberi firasat buruk.

"Apa Odasaku sedang jatuh cinta? Dan apa alasanmu mencintainya?" Ah, mendadak sekali, ya? Bagaimana dia bereaksi atau menjawab tidaklah penting. Oda hanya perlu jujur dan menanamkan arti yang lebih baik.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang lebih muda. Kalau ditanya alasannya, seperti kataku tadi karena kepribadiannya. Dia orang yang baik, kuharap nanti aku bisa membawanya keluar dari kegelapan."

"Siapa sangka Odasaku suka yang lebih muda. Dengan alasan dan kebaikanmu tadi, aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu."

"Benarkah? Aku pasti senang jika demikian." Mendadak Dazai maju beberapa langkah. Oda berhenti melangkah sembari menatap heran kepada yang bersangkutan. Bulan tampak menyoroti tubuh jangkung itu. Mereka seakan bermain dramatisasi.

"Dia menyukai Odasaku sebagai sahabat dan ayah yang baik. Meski caranya buruk dalam mencintai orang lain, tetapi dia tahu untuk tulus hanya kepadamu."

"Sekarang juga aku yakin, dia pasti sedang tersenyum lebar kepadamu." Dan Dazai melakukannya di hadapan Oda. Mereka terdiam sampai bulan melangkah bersembunyi di balik awan.

Pukul berapa sekarang? Apa jarum jam masih berdetak dalam jantungnya yang mendadak berhenti? Penolakan itu nyata sementara kemampuannya diirasionalkan–masa depan dalam enam detik yang singkat tidak menyelamatkan nyawanya kali ini, Oda terpaksa 'mati' usai ditikam sebegitu keras namun tulus.

Mungkin, salahnya juga merajut asa dengan kaca dan bukan besi. Namun, jika harapan dipilin menggunakan besi, hati tidak mungkin tahu cara menjaganya agar tetap utuh–seluruh kemanisan itu akan hilang arti begitupun rasa. Meski pecah berkeping-keping seperti yang kini Oda rasai, karena keinginannya terbuat dari kaca maka ia bisa menyusunnya sekali lagi–menjadikannya lebih kuat untuk diterbangkan dengan ketegaran berlipat.

"Dan aku akan bahagia karena melihatnya tersenyum."

_Sekaligus mati rasa karena berbohong_.

OdaDaz,

**Tamat.**

A/N: Cerita ini terbagi jadi 3 chapter, yang pertama itu OdaDaz, kedua OdaAngo dan ketiga ChuuAku. Jadwal update-nya tiap minggu kalo enggak lupa. Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav sama follow. Dan untuk seterusnya selama masih februari, aku bakal spam di fandom ini sebelum UNBK wkwkw. Mohon maaf bila nanti berasa spam~


	2. OdaAngo

**Chapter 2: OdaAngo**

* * *

Bar Lupin di pukul sebelas malam adalah rutinitas untuk menghindarkan jenuh. Sepi yang semula mengakrabkan diri perlahan menjauh, sewaktu tiga pemuda itu duduk bercengkerama dan menikmati alkohol di gelas masing-masing. Rupa-rupa hal mereka katakan dengan tawa yang sesekali mengalun pelan. Tembok, lampu, meja, kursi, semua begitu tenang seakan menyimak keseruan yang tiada habis tersebut.

"Jadi, aku memasukkan serangga ke topinya dan Chuuya langsung panik. Ekspresinya tidak pernah membuatku bosan." Kedua lawan bicaranya tentu mengetahui subjek yang dimaksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakahara Chuuya–pemenang hati Dazai tiga hari belakangan.

"Pasti berat bagi Nakahara-_san_. Jangan terlalu menyusahkannya, Dazai," celetuk si mata empat memperbaiki posisi kacamata. Semakin Dazai membeberkan keisengannya, rasa kasihannya justru menjadi-jadi.

"Chuuya sebenarnya senang, kok. Ango tenang saja."

Ingat soal pemuda yang pulang usai meneguk jus tomat? Dialah Sakaguchi Ango, sahabat Dazai Osamu dan Oda Sakunosuke berkat kegigihan tak terduga–atau mungkin, begitulah niat semesta untuk menghubungkan mereka karena persamaan ... takdir?

"Jika Nakahara-_san_ senang tidak mungkin lukamu bertambah." Barusan Dazai cerita, jika Chuuya menghajarnya setelah menukar kaleng bir dengan susu. Awal paragraf semua wajar bahkan tawar. Namun, mendekati akhir ketika Dazai menceletuk 'biar kamu tidak cebol lagi', mereka maklum jika sahabatnya kena gebuk.

"Sebenarnya Chuuya itu _tsundere _akut asal Ango tahu. Dan aku mendadak penasaran soal kisah cintamu~"

"Kenapa jadi ke situ? Aku sibuk bekerja dan tidak sempat memikirkannya."

"Heee ...~ Apa saat jadi mata-mata, Ango tidak menemukan wanita cantik? Mungkin kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mata kalian tidak sengaja bertemu. Setelahnya kalian sering mengobrol di kafe, lalu ...", "Cukup sampai di situ. Aku jadi penasaran juga novel apa yang kamu baca," potong Ango terheran-heran. Sejak kapan eksekutif muda ini bak penulis handal usai pulang dari toko buku tadi sore?

"Aku tidak baca yang aneh-aneh, kok, iya, kan, Odasaku?" Hening. Mereka bertukar pandang sebelum Dazai memanggilnya lagi.

"Odasaku? Halooo ...~"

"A-ah. Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan_nya_. _Dia _juga menyayangimu, kok."

"Uhm. Kamu benar. Jadi kalian membicarakan apa tadi?"

"Tanyakan saja ke Ango. Aku kebelet soalnya. Kalian yang akrab, oke? Jangan kangen~"

Masih dengan tatapan heran yang meresahkan, Ango segera pindah di samping Oda. Mata-mata Port Mafia itu mencurigai interaksi mereka yang sedikit aneh–Dazai boleh jadi menutupinya dengan sempurna–atau begitulah sewajarnya remaja mabuk asmara, banyak bicara. Respons Oda selalu terlambat. Diamnya pun ganjil dan berhenti menenangkan pikir.

Ango hanya ingin Oda tahu, ia bisa khawatir.

"Wajahmu murung. Ada apa?"

"Hanya masalah kecil, kok," balasnya enteng menggidikkan bahu. Oda seakan bukan Oda karena galau oleh cinta–dia bukan remaja seumuran Dazai yang cocok untuk kasmaran.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu itu."

"Ternyata memang mustahil, ya, mengelak dari negosiator profesional." Gerak tubuh, nada suara, gambar ekspresi, tidak sedikit pun ia melewatkan satu detail sejak pertemuan mereka. Dazai mungkin lebih tahu, karena Ango menduga eksekutif muda itu adalah pusat masalah.

"Ceritakan saja. Aku siap mendengarkan."

"Biar impas, bagaimana kalau kamu menceritakan kisah cintamu lebih dulu?" Rasa heran menghantam kepalanya sampai Ango merinding. Kenapa mendadak Oda ikut penasaran seperti Dazai?

"Ekhem! Sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang."

"Wanita seperti apa dia? Kurasa kamu suka yang anggun."

"Se-sebenarnya _dia_ cowok. Kami sudah dekat cukup lama." Diam-diam melalui lensa, Ango mencuri pandang dari netra kebiruan yang mengerjap itu. Kagetnya memang tergambarkan begitu kentara. Namun, tidak dengan pemikiran Oda yang mengundang tanya.

"Menurutmu aneh?"

"Hanya terkejut. Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"Bisa dikatakan baik. Meski _dia_ sedang murung dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya." Satu tegukan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ango terus mencari tahu cara Oda bereaksi.

"Seharusnya kamu hibur daripada menemani kami di sini. Dazai bahkan belum balik dari toilet. Aku akan ..." _GREP! _Oda melampar tatapan heran sementara Ango menggeleng. Pegangan tersebut dilepas ketika yang bersangkutan kembali mendudukkan diri.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orang itu? Nanti kuberitahu alasanku."

Mereka mempertemukan mata tanpa melanjutkan kata. Ango terlanjur betah dalam sunyi yang dirasainya begitu merdu–entah nyaman oleh waktu yang menitipkan dunia kepada mereka atau disebabkan mata yang enak dipandang itu–bahkan jika bisa, jam dinding berlalu saja dan membeku di kutub, ia ingin berlama-lama tanpa merasai waktu yang mencair dan membakar perasaannya.

"Dia duduk di sampingku sekarang." Bukan mengalah atau lelah, sekali ditenggelamkan maka arusnya akan membuatnya melupai realita dan Ango tidak ingin runtuh oleh kebodohan cinta.

"Dan orang yang kusuka sedang di toilet entah melakukan apa. Meski dia menolakku kemarin."

Itulah alasannya mengutuk jam dinding–agar kebenarannya belum terungkap secepat ini. Meskipun demikian, maka tidaklah berarti ia harus menyerah. Ketika sadar dan paham, kenapa Ango mesti meratapi kekalahan tersebut? Ango bukanlah si pecundang yang kabur begitu saja. Selama upayanya diizinkan berjuang demi keyakinan, merasa malu tidaklah memberi alasan apa pun.

"Jika dia menolakmu, selalu ada aku di sisimu." Oda boleh menengok barang sejenak. Mungkin, dalam waktu se-singkat itu ada keajaiban yang menyadarkannya bahwa Ango memang di sini.

"Menurutmu harapan terbuat dari apa?"

"Keyakinan dari kerja keras." Jawaban yang tangkas dan mantap itu mengembangkan seulas senyum di bibir Oda–memang seperti Ango yang dikenalnya berkompeten.

"Harapanku terbuat dari kaca meski awalnya aku berniat menggantinya dengan besi. Namun jika demikian, hatiku tidak akan tahu cara menjaga maupun memahami keindahannya."

"Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidak menggantinya dengan besi. Meski harapanku kini hancur berkeping-keping, setidaknya kalau dari kaca masih bisa kususun kembali."

"Tetapi jika pecah lagi, harapanmu tidak akan bisa disusun kembali." Kaca begitu rapuh walau pesonanya menghipnotis. Ango gagal memahami kemana filosofi harapan ini akan berakhir.

"Namun, aku bisa terus memahami keindahannya dan tahu, jika aku pernah berjuang keras untuk membangunnya kembali." Tidakkah Oda sadar dirinya tertikam karena mengetahui semua itu sia-sia? Apa yang hendak diharapkan dari keinginan yang nantinya jatuh dan membaui kesedihan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Ango balik memikirkan harapannya sendiri. Apa terbalaskan dan memiliki memang yang terbaik di tengah permasalahan ini?

"Aku lebih ingin Dazai bahagia dengan pilihannya meski harus mengorbankan harapanku." Toh, asa tersebut diciptakan setitik egonya yang entah mengapa begitu keras kepala. Sudah tahu akan rusak lagi, tetapi belum jera untuk berjuang.

Mencintai dan mengesampingkan ego untuk memiliki adalah jawaban yang Oda berikan–prinsip orang dewasanya tidak membiarkan dia buta hati lebih-lebih hilang arah.

"Kapan kau bisa menyayangiku sampai sebegitunya, hn?"

Ango iri pada Dazai. Namun, prinsip orang dewasanya berkata untuk melepaskan dan mendukung apa pun yang memungkinkan kebahagiaan tiba–semua demi seseorang yang ia hadiahkan dengan cinta yang diamnya menyimpan

Jika Oda tulus akan keputusannya, Ango hanya perlu memastikan agar sahabatnya tidak melenceng dan ingat untuk bahagia. Sederhana saja bukan?

* * *

OdaAngo,

Tamat.

* * *

Balasan review:

Vira D Ace: cieee yang khilaf~ tobat emang susah ya wkwkw, aku aja gagal bae meski udah niat dari SMP. thx udah mampir sama review, semoga ga mengecewakan banget ya.

redarmour: aku kaget kamu punya ffn ternyata. dan maaf juga karena lupa ngasih tau aku lupa nulis di ffn. iya makanya, aku juga ngerasa interaksi soukoku tetep banyak meski chapter-nya berpusat ke OdaDaz, makanya aku pengen bikin yg pure OdaDaz ntah kapan, moga dalam waktu deket ini. kuharap aku bisa bikin lebih panjang dan ga cuma 1k :) menurutku kurang terekspos jadinya, tapi kalo panjang2 jadi hambar banget keknya. dazai jadi rebutan karena dia spesial kek martabak wkwkw. kamu juga semangat ya bikin cerita di wattpadnya~ maaf kalo aku blom mampir lagi, tiap mau buka wattpad pasti bawaan ke game.


	3. ChuuAku

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ChuuAku**

Suara ketukan pintu menjadi salah satu pertanda kehidupan di markas Port Mafia yang menyepi sejak sore. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–nama dari sang dalang, telah melakukannya nyaris berpuluh-puluh kali sampai ketukan tersebut terdengar menjengkelkan. Sabar memang bukan pribadi sungguhannya, lebih-lebih objek di balik ruangan tersebut adalah eksekutif muda jenius merangkap mentornya, Dazai Osamu.

Alasan yang membawanya kemari sangatlah sederhana, Akutagawa hendak menyerahkan laporan misi tempo lalu untuk Dazai ketahui dan telaah lebih mendalam.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

_CKLEK!_

"Berisik, Dazai! Jangan ke-!" Omongannya terhenti menyadari sosok jangkung yang bukan si idiot perban. Eksekutif sekaligus rekan sang mentor–Nakahara Chuuya berdeham sebelum melanjutkan.

"Maaf. Aku pikir kau Dazai. Ada perlu apa?"

"Dazai-_san_ di dalam?" tanyanya sembari mencuri pandang dari celah ruang yang kosong separuh. Tidak ada siapa pun selain Chuuya dan perabot-perabot kayu.

"Tidak. Dia belum balik dari penyelidikan. Kalau mau menyerahkan laporan berikan saja padaku."

"Saya akan menunggu Dazai-_san_ pulang." Berkas diserahkan kepada Chuuya yang menghadiahkan tatapan heran–ambil pusing bukanlah kebiasaannya sehingga pintu ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Masuklah. Ini perintah."

Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan sebesar itu bersama perabot mewah yang mengungkung dengan rasa sepi–jelas canggung bukan main, walau Akutagawa hanya memikirkan Dazai yang entah kapan pulang. Chuuya asal membaca laporannya sembari curi-curi pandang dari balik kertas. Sebagai tuan yang mengundang tamu kemari, ia merasa wajib mencairkan suasana daripada terdiam meresahkan seperti ini.

"Ada perlu apa dengan idi ... maksudku Dazai?"

"Hanya ingin bicara beberapa hal." Baru satu kalimat meluncur hening sudah mengepung lagi. Chuuya harus memutar otak lebih keras ternyata.

"Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa kau terobsesi dengannya."

"Terobsesi? Saya hanya menghormatinya sebagai mentor sekaligus penyelamat."

"Setiap hari mencarinya sampai menunggu berjam-jam seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Senyum usil tersungging membuat Akutagawa terbatuk ketika mencerna maksudnya. Tingkah Chuuya terasa ganjil baginya.

"Santai saja. Anggap kita ini teman."

"Mana boleh begitu! Saya–! Bantahannya terpatahkan oleh intimidasi yang dipancarkan mata kebiruan itu. Chuuya menolak alasan dan membenarkan niatnya untuk bertindak selayak 'teman'.

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab bukan masalah. Aku hanya iseng bertanya."

Iseng dengan patung sepertinya tentu membosankan–Akutagawa tidak se-ekspresif Chuuya yang disaksikannya selalu mengambek jika diisengi Dazai. Entah gerangan apa sampai pemuda cebol itu menganggapnya teman bahkan menghujani dengan basa-basi–ia kurang memikirkannya karena mungkin, beginilah sifat dan keseharian Nakahara Chuuya di luar pekerjaan.

"Apa Nakahara-_san_ jatuh cinta pada Dazai-_san_ setelah setiap hari diusili?" Bir kalengannya tersembur begitu saja. Giliran Chuuya yang batuk mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mustahil aku jatuh cinta pada idiot itu! Asal kau tahu, aku tersiksa dengan segala keisengannya!"

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku mabuk dan Dazai diculik oleh seseorang. Padahal aku sudah menghajar pelakunya, tetapi dia tidak berterima kasih padaku dan bilang 'cih' dengan wajah menyebalkan."

"Tetapi Nakahara-_san_, dari yang saya dengar sebenarnya Dazai-_san_ yang 'menyerangmu', atau lebih tepatnya dia mengisengimu lagi." Jadi, si pengejut bertampang buram itu adalah Dazai? Chuuya berdeham lagi untuk meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, lupakan yang satu itu. Dia juga pernah memasukkan serangga ke dalam topiku. Dan, tidak hanya itu saja, si idiot menempelkan bekas permen karet ke kursiku yang SIALNYA DIA CAMPUR DENGAN LEM! Jadinya di perjalanan aku ditertawai oleh orang-orang."

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Dazai pernah hampir membunuhku dengan _wine_ palsu buatannya. Dia juga sering menukar kaleng birku dengan susu dan bilang 'supaya tidak cebol lagi' sambil cekikikan. Lalu yang paling mengesalkan, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mengejarkan laporannya lalu bermain PSP!"

"Ya ampun, aku tidak habis pikir apa alasanku untuk jatuh cinta padanya." Cerita panjang kali lebar dan tingginya itu diakhiri dengan memijat kening sendiri. Diingat saja bikin pusing, apa lagi kalau Dazai pulang dan menyiapkan jebakan lain?

"Omong-omong bukan maksudku menjelek-jelekkan Dazai. Soalnya sudah jelek dari sananya. Eh, bukan, bukan, intinya begitu, deh."

Kali itu sunyinya lebih mencekik dibandingkan tadi. Wajah masam Akutagawa memahitkan lidah Chuuya untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Ia membiarkan hening menjadi apa adanya sementara mengambil surat di laci meja kerja. Sepasang obsidian yang semula menatapi karpet bulu merah sedikit mengesampingkan fokusnya dan melirik ke yang bersangkutan–Chuuya tersenyum entah memaksudkan apa.

"Sebagai teman, boleh aku minta pendapat?"

"Jika Nakahara-_san_ meminta saran, saya akan menjawab sebisanya dengan jujur."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan jarang kuajak mengobrol. Karenanya aku menuliskan surat ini untuk memberitahuku perasaannya, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Saya rasa tergantung. Tidak semua orang suka menerima surat soalnya." Netral, ya? Chuuya memikirkan betul kelanjutan niatnya demi memperoleh jawaban terbaik.

"Kau lebih suka ditembak langsung atau bagaimana?"

"Ditembak memang secara langsung dan Dazai-_san_ sering melakukannya padaku." Kenapa melenceng ke sana?! Peluh yang membasahi keningnya mendadak terhenti gara-gara nyaris ketawa.

"Maksudku ditembak dalam artian seseorang menyatakan cinta kepadamu."

"Maaf jika saya menyinggung. Tetapi bagi saya, mafia seperti kita tidak membutuhkan cinta. Kalau yang Nakahara-_san_ maksud orang di luar Port Mafia, maka tidak mungkin karena orang tersebut pasti saya bunuh."

Giliran Chuuya yang mendatangkan hening dengan seulas sendu di bibirnya. Para perabot, ornamen dinding, cat putih gading, karpet bulu merah, vas tak berbunga di meja kerja–mereka yang menjadi saksi bisu tentu tahu, seberapa keras ia berusaha menamatkan keraguannya dan bertekad menjadi berani. Tong sampah di samping kursi adalah kenekatan paling kasat mata yang bisa ditampakkan–jika mengakhiri kebodohan tersebut tidaklah semudah meniatkannya.

Bahwa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata ketika tindakan dibatasi adalah kesulitan paling berarti, sewaktu Chuuya mengharapkan diamnya dapat menyentuh seujung rasa yang sesungguhnya, telah Akutagawa buang entah kemana.

"Apa saran saya membantu?"

"Te-tentu! Suratnya akan kusimpan dulu sampai kami lebih banyak mengobrol." Amplop putih bersegel lem seadanya dipaksakan masuk ke laci. Chuuya tersenyum kecil sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

"Semoga sukses, Nakahara-_san_."

"Kuharap juga _dia _bisa menyadarinya suatu hari nanti."

Apalah arti dari surat yang kehilangan alamatnya selain kata-kata tak bertuan karena tuannya sendiri melupakan makna hatinya? Entah kapan rasa dalam kalimatnya membusuk oleh waktu yang berlari mengejar–Chuuya sengaja menghindari hitungan maju yang dapat meluruhkan segala afeksi kepada Akutagawa Ryunosuke, memilih duduk dan menikmati wajah pucat tak terdefinisikan itu.

Untuk sekarang, Chuuya sekadar ingin menjebak diri ke masa kini dan lalu–saat di mana Akutagawa persis menghadapnya dan mengobrol seperti saat ini. Mungkin di luar waktu yang sekarang, akan lebih banyak alangan menanti untuk menguji kesetiaan akan perasaannya, tentang cintanya yang begitu klise karena alasan sesederhana itu–dasar yang bahkan tiada terpikirkan oleh akal, namun lucunya dirasai penuh dengan segenap jiwa.

_Bahwa ajaibnya, berani dan jujur seseorang mampu menjatuhkan cinta walau tanpa kata-kata._

Tamat.

A/N: Akhirnya tamat juga fanfic ini. dan maaf banget karena enggak update kamis minggu lalu atau kamis kemarin, aku beneran lupa asli wkwkw. jadi daripada ketunda lagi, aku sengaja publish chap 3 nya bareng sama birthday fanfic akutagawa. semoga kalian terhibur dan thx buat yang udah review ataupun sekedar SR, aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan ke aku~

Balasan review:

zian: emang begini kok sejak awal direncanakan wkwkw. ntah kenapa aku cuma kepikiran buat bikin mareka angst karena buatku, OdaAngo enggak terlalu ada interaksi di anime. Thx ya udah review~


End file.
